Secrets of The Past and Scatered Sins
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Ten years after his epic battle Naruto returns but what secrets does he hide and how is it connected to the threat that is now facing the Leaf? More importantly what is this new evil threat?
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Visitors

Sasuke once we die we will no longer be Uchiha or Jinchurichi any more.-Naruto

Hidden Leaf Village 10 years after the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke…

Sakura woke in her house she had been working long and hard over the years and it was finally paying off today she would be inducted into the anbu black ops her only regret was that Tsunade, Sasuke, and most of all Naruto could not be there to see her be inducted. How ironic that the anniversary of the day her friends died would be the day that she would be made an anbu. She quickly got dressed into her new anbu uniform and brushed her teeth she soon straightened her long pink hair and ran out her apartment door. She then looked at her watch and freaked.

"Oh God I'm late!" She then picked up the pace. Creating dust.

Just outside the leaf two cloaked men in triangular straw hats approach.

"Oh wow I can't believe she did it I can't believe that Sakura made the anbu!" The left monk shouted in great joy.

"Be quiet you idiot you want us to get caught all because you were careless and wanted to see your girlfriend!" The one on the right yelled at him.

"Oh don't be a downer you have to admit that we were kind of mean to go and fake our deaths but it did put a hole in Madarra's plan and Kabuto's slash Orochimaru's plan. Besides you, Suigetsu, and Jugo nearly blew the whole plan to hell when you guys rescued Karin and might I add I never expected you three to go and do that." The left one said with a smile on his face.

"Oh just shut up my wife is non of your business."

"Yeah what ever you say my Lord."

"Oh good greif when we get there I am so not sitting next to you." The right one said irritated.

"Fine spoiled sport." The left one said pouting.

The Leaf village gate...

"Okay lets see your Lord Moto Ahichu and your a wandering monk named Kishi Ikamazu." Neji the new guard said looking at the papers. Though he could swear there was something familiar about the feudal lord and his advisor.

"Please don't recognize us Neji please don't recognize us." Kishi thought to himself.

"Okay so your both here for the anbu induction I see." Neji was trying to start a conversation out of boredom he could the long ten years of peace there was no more big S class missions so the rest of the jonins were stuck on small jobs like border patrol or body guard duty to Lord Kakashi the new Hokage since Tsunade died of a heart attack six years ago."My god my life sucks why can't the Akatsuki or Sound attack like the good old days." Neji thought to himself.

"Okay so we are good to go?" Kishi asked anxiously.

"Yeah go right on through." Neji said as he kicked back and read a magazine. The two then walked on in and parted taking separate routes to the Hokage mansion where Sakura would be inducted as a anbu.

Hokage mansion...

Kakashi and the leaf Anbu were assembled along with Sakura.

"Sakura I am proud as your former sensei and hokage to induct you into the anbu black opps do you solomly swear to protect your village at any cost?" Kakashi asked her in his hokage robes while sitting at his desk.

"I swear to my lord." Sakura said this standing up straight while saluting him.

"Then with great pride and admiration I Hokage Kakashi Hitake welcome you to the Anbu here is your mask." Yamato gave Sakura a bird shaped mask she then put it on and said to him.

"Thank you my lord." Everyone then began clapping.

"Yeah go Sakura!" Kishi yelled from the roof then he fell off landing on his head.

"Unbelievable if he gets caught I am not bailing him out." Moto said as he watched from a distance.

"Huh did you guys just here someone I swear I think I just heard Naruto?" Sakura said after sneezing.

"I'm sure that he is watching you from somewhere Sakura." Kakashi said reassuring her with a humble smile.

Kishi began crying after landing on his head.

"You go Sakura." He said this before passing out.

Mean while in the leaf village autopsy unit in the section where the sound fives body's were stored a mysterious figure broke in through the door it opened up each of the sound fives coffins and proceeded to open the coffins one by one.

The mysterious figure then began to eat the sound five corpses one by one. Ibbiki then walked shocked at what he had just seen.

"What the hell no it can't be your dead! No stay back keep away from no no nooooooo!"

What is this new threat and is it connected to the mysterious Kishi and Moto?


	2. Chapter 2: Investigating

Kishi was laying on top of the Hokage Mansion he was starting to wonder if he had made the right decision in coming back to the Leaf he then thought about his life's mistakes especially the ones he made in recent years. As he layed down he looked at the third, fourth's, fifth's and sixth's faces wandering.

"What would you all say to me if you could see me now would you call me a fool, a coward, a horrible sensei?" He then looked up at the sky and asked himself. "What would you say to me Pervy Sage? What would you think of me for what I did to save a life? Would you say to me?" He then lost consciousness.

Flashback six years ago…

"Gyasa! Look out! A monk shouted to his pupil. The monk grabbed the little boy with long white hair in his arms. "What were you thinking that snakes poison could kill you?" The man shouted at the young twelve year old boy."

"I… I couldn't let that snake hurt you sensei I promised to protect you and my friends didn't you say that should be my ninja… ninja way." The boy loses consciousness. "Don't die on me Gyasa every thing will be all right. Quick both of you go get a doctor hurry!" He shouted this at to other children. They then ran for help. "Please Gyasa don't die on me please don't die on me!"

Present day...

The monk Kishi woke up in a sweat. He had that same nightmare for the past year every night and it was because of a mistake he made. If only it had been him and not his student what kind of sensei let's that happen to his student what kind of sensei was he to begin with? What kind of fool was he to think he could measure up to his own sensei's? These were questions that had been haunting him.

"You know it's not your fault and your not the first sensei to lose a student you should try to move on Naru..."

"Don't call me that here! I lost all right to be called that when Gyasa..." He then began sobbing.

"Listen to me it was an accident a freak of nature no one could have seen it coming."

"Oh really I was his sensei I should have seen it coming! I should have... It should not have been Gyasa!" He stood up and said "We came here to do what we needed to do now lets go!"

"Maybe later I still have some things I want to do before we leave I want to stop by my old home. Are you going to "investigate" for trouble in the hot springs?"

"Hehehehehe you know where ever there are women in danger I will be there hidden... in the bushes... to protect them... when they are not even aware of it... and when are they the most in danger than in the HOT SPRINGS!" He said this striking a pose making a peace sign. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Good grief he's worse than Jiraiya." Moto thought to himself.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! It's off to the hot springs!" Kishi said while laughing.

"That idiot is going to get us busted. Oh well I better prepare a fake back ground for everyone again!"

Hot springs...

Sakura completely stripped out of her clothes. She let her long hair out and proceeded to the single pool.

"Ah nothing like a nice warm bath." She said as she drifted into a peaceful sleep she then heard giggling.

"Hehehehehehe investigating must not miss a single snap shot to use... as evidence." Kishi said as he took photo's.

"Huh who the hell's there?" Sakura shouted covering herself up.

"Ahh!" Kishi screamed as he began to lose his balance which he regained quickly. He then made a sound to cover his mistake. "Tweet tweet tweet chirp chirp chirp."

"It's winter the birds have flown south for the winter you idiot!" She yelled in anger.

He then fell and she pounced on him breaking both of his legs, three of his ribs and nearly stopped his heart and without even seeing his face she threw him and his camera into the air.

"Ahh!" Kishi screamed.

"Yeah and stay out you pervert!" Sakura screamed.

Later that night at a hotel...

"Wow Sakura must have improved to do a number on you like that." Moto said as he sipped his tea.

Kishi was now covered in bandages from head to toe.

"Oh come on like you could have done any better." Kishi pouted crossing his arms.

"I probably wouldn't have gotten caught." Moto said sipping his tea.

"Argh you want to go!" Kishi shouted as bent over the table. He the felt the pain of the injuries and fell backwards screaming.

"Heh... you will never change my friend and neither will Sakura I can see why she still means so much to you."

"Hey don't forget you were the one that decided to come here and asked me to come along to."

"God I am amazed we're both still alive after what happened." Moto said staring into his tea.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Gyasa

Flash back ten years ago…

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he hurled his Chidori.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he to hurled his rasangan.

"No stop it if you both keep going like this you'll both die!" Sakura yelled.

"She's right both of you need to listen to reason." Kakashi said trying to stop them from fighting knowing it was in vain though. The two boys were covered in bruises and cuts they were also almost completely out of chakra so they put everything into one final attack and as they clashed they created huge ball of light and vanished.

"My God their both dead Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said as she fell to her knees. She then began sobbing. "I can't believe that they are both gone!" Sakura said covered in tears.

"Neither can I but I'm sure where ever they are they are both at peace." Kakashi said as he put his hand on her shoulder as way to comfort her hoping it would be enough. "Sakura I'm sure there happy where ever they are."

Mean While else where on a boat in a river...

"Oh God I can't believe we pulled that off Sasuke!" Naruto said happily. "Now we can both be free to just be normal every day people." Naruto said optimistically.

"You don't really think it will be that easy do you? After everything that has happened to us after everything I have done." Sasuke said with pessimism in his heart.

"Ah come on we planned it all out perfectly we meet up with Suigetsu and Jugo you guys rescue Karin who becomes your wife after what I imagine to be months if not years of grovelling for forgiveness while I leave and go my own as a traveling monk that rights the wrongs and saves lives the great hero Kishi!"

"Yeah right Naruto. Your going to get us both caught if go and do something like that." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

Two years later in a village in the land of grass...

"Run it's Kishi the ninja monk!" A rogue ninja shouted suddenly a huge rasangan appeared in the air and crushed all thirty of his men."Ahh."

"Ha! That shows you dirt bags not to pick on small villages that are to poor to ask for the help of a ninja village!" Naruto yelled out as he placed his hands on his hips.

Later that night a old man approaches Naruto.

"Huh umm... who are you?" Naruto asked his face stuffed with ramen.

"Oh greetings I am Lord Kisque I serve as adviser to the fuedal lords of this land I came to ask you for a great favor oh wise and powerful Kishi." He said this to him kneeling before him.

"I see so tell me what do the lords wan with me?" Naruto asked staring into the fire.

"A young prince has come into possession of the Rennegan." He stated immediately.

"I see that is impressive how did he gain that amazing power?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Well during a raid by bandits his families castle was attacked and killed the leader of this attack as well as his men were former leaf ninja."

"Who was the leaf ninja?" Shock ran down through Naruto as he asked the old man.

"It was Shikamaru Nara." The old man said in absolute certainty.

"I see... so tell me why am being asked to handle this?" Naruto asked sipping his sake his hand shaking.

"You misunderstand I am asking you to train the boy not fight that bastard Nara!"

"I see if that's the case when should I head out?" Naruto asked.

"Well right now we are teaching him chakra control so we will need you leave with me as soon as possible."

Naruto paused for a moment to give this great thought he then gave his answer.

"Very well I will train him."

Two weeks later...

On his way to the palace in the Land of Grass Naruto came across a ten year old boy with white lying in the center of the road. He rushed immediately to help the boy.

"My God are you alright what is your name where are you from?" Naruto asked.

"Gy... Gyasa I'm from the Land of Wind." The boy was barely able to say this before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4: Prodigy

Eight years ago later that night...

Naruto watched as the boy recovered he looked like a young white haired Orochimaru but this boy was far to innocent to be like Orochimaru among his things were a sand head band and a child sized puppet that didn't even look a person just a carving of wood. In fact Naruto would say that this puppet had just been made it didn't even have weapon equipped to it.

"Oh oh..." The boy said regaining consciousness. He looked over to see Naruto sitting in front of a fire. "Who are you?" The boy asked weakly.

"Oh me I'm Naru... I mean Kishi the wanderer." Naruto said to him with a smile while cooking dinner which was roasted boar. Naruto thought about the time he spent with his late sensei Jiraiya and how similar this moment was to many of the nights they spent eating by the fire but at the same time he realized this boy was a sand ninja and could be dangerous. "So Gyasa that's your name right? Tell why are you in the land of grass and where is your squad?" The little genin got up and took a sip of tea he rapped himself in a blanket.

Kankuro sensei and my friends were guarding a group of travelers when we were attacked by some bandits led by a Shikamaru Nara." The boy said as he sipped his tea.

"I... I see so Kankuro is dead along with your friends?" Naruto asked trying to hide his sorrow. "So what will you do now go back to the sand?" Naruto asked in a sad tone of voice.

"I... I don't know I was found in the forest after Itachi Uchiha met his end I was only eight years now I'm just ten I managed to graduate the academy before anyone else in my class but Garaa the Kazekage called me a prodigy. How can I be a prodigy with a worthless puppet like Oro. For that matter how can I go back the lone survivor of a botched mission." He said this looking at his hands he seemed so sad.

"My God your just ten years old and already you have been going on missions I can't believe that." Naruto said in shock before the obvious truth hit him he was not that much older when he began going on missions. "I wonder if being raised to fight and kill is the real reason that people like Orochimaru, Pein, and Maddara exist. If that's the case then what chance does a boy like this have in this world. I guess it's true what they say society is to blame." Naruto thought to himself.

"Umm... excuse me is your name Naruto?" Gyasa asked puzzled.

"What! How the hell do you know that?" Naruto shouted jumping back.

"I... I don't know you just seem very familiar to me." The boy said looking up at him even more puzzled. "So Naruto why do call your self Kishi?" Gyasa asked perplexed.

"Well you see my name is Naruto but I like going by Kishi yeah that's right I just like Kishi better hehehehehehe."

"Huh strange Kazekage Garaa had a friend that died two years ago with that name." The boy said as he sipped his tea. "It must just be a coincidence I guess."

"Yep just keep calling me Kishi." Naruto said covering his tracks.

"I'll call you Naruto thank you very much." Gyasa said as he sipped his tea.

"Oh come on I can't catch break!" Naruto thought as he imagined himself being carted off to prison for faking his death.

"Can I ask you a question Naruto?" The little boy asked.

"Umm... Sure I guess what kind of question is it?" Naruto asked him.

"Well... could you be my new sensei and train me to stronger than all the ninja in all of history!" The boy asked.

"Wha... what!" Naruto shouted being completely freaked out. "Umm... sure I guess so."

"Oh thank you thank you!" Gyasa shouted as jumped on Naruto hugging him and smiling. "I promise Naruto sensei you won't regret this at all!"

"Gy... asa... your... choking... me..." Naruto said barely.

"Oh I am so sorry sensei." Gyasa apologized.


	5. Chapter 5: Neko of the Sound!

Eight years ago one week after Naruto agreed to become Gyasa's sensei...

The old man watched as Naruto and Gyasa had an intense sparring matched.

"Take this Sensei!" Gyasa yelled as he his little puppet delivered multiple punches. Naruto quickly the puppets dodged them but not easily. He found himself backed up to a tree he was sweating like a pig.

"Give up sensei?" Gyasa asked being cocky as usual. "If you give up now I promise I won't hold it against you."

"Ha! Don't get cocky Gyasa remember I helped you upgrade Oro. There's nothing it can throw at me that I can't see coming." Suddenly the puppet Oro raised it's right arm and three sharp jagged blades attached to chakra wires came out of the wrist. The blades lunged at him like snakes would. "What the hell!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the way the blades then chased him by moving in his direction. "You got to be kidding me! When did he equip that into the design." Naruto said as he ran for his life.

"It's no use running Sensei as long as I have chakra the blades will never run out of wire! You can give up now. Hehehehehehehe" Suddenly the blades struck Naruto in the back and he fell to the ground. "Naruto Sensei!" The boy screamed as he ran towards the body. "Naruto Sensei! Naruto Sensei! Please don't die on me don't die! Your the only one you ever helped me work on my puppet Oro!" He screamed crying his eyes out. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hahahahaha!" The body turned to smoke and piece of would inside some monk clothes popped out. "Oh God you can't be serious. You fell for that!" Naruto said while laughing his ass off. Gyasa became infuriated he punched Naruto in the face and sending him flying through the woods.

That's not funny Sensei! I thought I killed you!" Gyasa screamed out in anger. He then began huffing and puffing and then dropped both his tired arms. Naruto got up wincing in pain and to his shock as the dust cleared he saw for a brief second Orochimaru.

"What the hell?" Naruto said before rubbing his eyes. After that Gyasa in his white coat, black pants and black shoes reapeared. He then ran up to the stunned Naruto and asked.

"Are you all right sensei you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Oh... I'm fine Gyasa I just thought I saw someone I knew." He said looking down at the boy.

"Really was it a good friend of yours?" Gyasa asked happily.

"Umm..." Naruto paused and asked himself if he really wanted to ruin this happy moment for the little boy. He then knelt down put his hands on the little boy and smiled "Yeah sure he was a good friend of mine... the best friend I ever had actually." He could only hope that he was doing the right thing by lying to his student.

Two weeks later...

"Gyasa look we made it to the village hidden in the grass!" Naruto shouted to his as they carried their weapons and supplies on their backs.

"Sensei it looks like we have to go through the hidden grass village to get to the palace."

"Oh your right it seems we will need to find a way in other than the front gate before we can meet your fellow student."

"Umm... why is that sensei do you not have papers? If you don't does that make you a rogue ninja?"

"Well... umm... you... see... the... truth... is... that... I... had... papers but... I... lost... them... in... a... house...fire... and... because... of... that... I... had... to... become... a... wandering... ninja.

"Sensei that makes..."

Naruto paused filled with terror would he believe yet another lie?

"Total sense I'm so sorry about your house."

"Oh thank God he bought it." Naruto thought to himself. "Oh don't worry about it I didn't lose anything important." Naruto said scratching his nose.

"Oh please only an idiot would believe that lie Sensei is soooooo a rogue ninja." Gyasa thought to himself.

Mean while inside the Hidden Gass Village...

"After her! She has my rice dumplings." A ninja shouted.

"Ha! You'll never catch Neko of the hidden sound!" The little girl shouted as she ran through streets and jumped over the gate and right into Naruto. "EEEHHHH! My dumplings." she screamed as he fell backwards.

"Ahhh! My nock off I mean sacred robes!" Naruto shouted as he fell backwards."


	6. Chapter 6: Face of Death

Present day

Naruto was awoken by the sound of steam it was Sasuke making tea.

"Oh your up I see did you were talking a lot were you dreaming of the past?" Sasuke asked wandering if he would get an honest answer.

"Yeah I was dreaming of the past and it was nightmare." Naruto said to him.

"I imagine it was God knows that you have suffered enough Naruto these past ten years why stay here any longer than we have to we can go back to sound you can take the position as leader of the new sound guards. You can even call yourself Naruto of the Sound five that includes Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu and myself besides we can't go around the new sound village call ourselves the new sound five with only four members come on what do you say?" Sasuke said this trying to comfort Naruto.

"Okay I'll go back with you and join your new sound five. So which gate am I going to be guarding?"

"Well we don't really have gates just a gate."

"Huh so why reform the sound five?"

"Karin said if I didn't she would leave me okay I'm still on thin ice!"

"Wow ten years four kids and she still holds it over your head."

"Yeah I know you would think that saving her from execution would win me her good graces."

"I wonder if I got Sakura back how long it would take her to forgive me?"

"Probably One day after never will forgive you."

"Your right Sakura and Karin are two of a kind both are short tempered and easily angered." Naruto said bowing his head in depression realizing that Sakura's new rank could actually qualify her to be capable of killing him and Sasuke for real.

"Now tell me the truth your still carrying a torch for her aren't you?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes maybe a little bit of one." Naruto said to him. "Okay I'm going to go get some ramen I hear that there is someone new running the shop now so I figure it's safe."

"All right then I will see you later then."

Naruto then got up and got dressed he then quickly headed out the door."

The streets...

Naruto was amazed to find that so much had happened in ten years they named him six hokage apparently and carved his face up there before naming Kakashi the seventh hokage and carving his face which had the not yet been finished at least beneath the nose.

Naruto walked among so many familiar faces without being recognized like Neji, Lee, even Hinnata who was no now married with a child on the way. It was amazing how the world was always changing at least to him.

"Wow..." Naruto said to himself with a smile. He then headed over to get some ramen. He then sat down and ordered a bowl he saw that the man was old, bald, and had a white beard. "Naruto tasted the soup and found that something was missing. He then turned to his left and saw the face of death Sakura up close and personal.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she punched him and sent him flying through buildings.

"Oh god Moto! Time to beat it!" Naruto shouted out Sasuke's code name as warning sign then he vanished in the smoke.


	7. Chapter 7: Kakashi

"You've become as strong if not stronger than me."- Kakashi

Sakura ran to the ruble to find the man she had just punched in the face only to find that no one was there.

"What the hell!" Sakura screamed "I could have sworn I saw him."

"Sakura are you all right!" Neji said as he arrived on the scene.

"I thought he was just in front of me Neji. Naruto was right there."

"I think you should rest now Sakura maybe the anniversary of his death is getting to you."

"Yeah I guess your right we should go then. To many bad memories."

Outside the leaf village…

"Naruto you idiot only you would eat next to the one person that would recognize us!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto walked away from the village.

"Oh come on man Sasuke you know how I get when I am hungry I can't think or see straight." Naruto explained with a hint joking in his voice.

"I swear I can't believe you have stayed under the raydar all these years without getting caught." Sasuke said shrugging his arms.

"Well I admit it wasn't easy especially with what happened with Shikamaru but at least he helped me perfect my new jutsu the Burning Hand of Justice!"

"Yeah that's a jutsu I don't want to be on the wrong end of it made shishkabob out of the guy."

"The bastard got what he deserved I have no regrets about killing a man like him Sasuke."

"Even though you were both from the same village?" Sasuke asked.

"As far as I'm concerned if I had to pick between one village or a country I would pick the country the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one." Naruto said firmly. "Who cares about the leaf or any other village it's the people of the world I vowed to protect when I became a wanderer." Naruto said as he continued to walk.

"Naruto you've become very jaded these years of traveling as a wanderer have clearly made a long and lasting affect." Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now is that job still open?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is." Sasuke said hesitantly he could see how dark Naruto had become though he was trying to hide it.

"Good then I accept it. I tell ya though Kakashi he really was a great sensei." Naruto said smiling.

"I hope I don't regret this. Your right though he was he'll make a great Hokage." Sasuke thought to himself.

"Umm... Sasuke I just realized something..."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I think Kakashi knows..."

"What!"

Falsh Back the last night...

Naruto was out in the training field laying on the ground staring at the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" A man said.

"Yeah they sure are nothing like them in the world." Naruto said smiling. He then sat up turned around and to his shock he saw Kakashi dressed in his Hokage clothes with the white turtle pulled up to his nose. "Oh shit!" Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh sorry I'm Kakashi Hatake. It's nice to meet you..."

"Oh I'm Kishi Ikamazu." Naruto said giving him his alias.

"I see you look like a old student of mine. I once told him that a ninja who breaks the rules is but a ninja that oh man I am getting old I can't even remember how it goes."

"Oh is it that abandons his friends is worse than scum? My old sensei taught me that and I still follow it to this day."

"Well I'm sure that he's proud of you... you and your your team mates."

"Yep and we're proud of him." Naruto said smiling.

"Well good day to you Naruto." Kakashi said as he left.

"Bye Kakashi sensei."

Mean While in the hokages office...

Kakashi was filing some papers when he heard a sound.

"Who's there?" Kakashi said. "Huh must be just the wind." Kakashi then went back to work. Suddenly a blade ripped right through his chest.

"Hehehehehe... your getting slow in your old age." A sadistic voice whispered into his ear.

"You no it can't be your dead!" Kakashi said as he loss consciousness and died.

"Hehehehehehe... and now your sharingan is mine! Hahahahahahaha!"


	8. Chapter 8: How things have changed

Flash back the night of when they ran into Neko…

Outside the Hidden in the Grass deep in the depths of the forest.

"Oh God this is so good." Neko said as she ate her ramen. She was small with black blonde hair and streaks of red she looked like tiger.

"Oh what are you a sound ninja doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh I'm not with the sound any more it was disbanded but some weird guy named Kabu something has been reorganizing it."

"You don't say." Naruto said to her. "Now that is just weird. What the hell is going on in the world I left first Shikamaru becomes a rogue ninja now Kabuto is rebuilding the sound." Naruto thought this to himself. As he began to digest all the information that was slowly being given to him the truth had finally started to sink in the world and the people he had left behind were changing in ways he never thought possible.

"Is something wrong Sensei?" Gyasa asked looking up at him innocently.

"No everything's good Gyasa I was just thinking about what we were going to do with this little thief."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I can get you both inside any village without being seen!" She said this proudly while crossing her arms.

"You can what!" Naruto and Gyasa shouted in unison.

"I can walk through any barrier unnoticed it's part of my kekegenkai. I can also find any loophole to any security or defense." She stated this proudly.

"Wow so can you get us to the palace?" Gyasa asked amazed.

"Of course I can."

"Sensei can she come with us and train please please PLEASE!

"I suppose is that okay with you?" Naruto asked Neko still suspicious.

"Yeah sure its fine with me but umm... we now I am starving?"

They both fell backwords shocked. "We already ate three course meals worth of boar!" They shouted in unison yet again.

The next day...

"Okay ready guys water style bubble jutsu!" As Neko performed this jutsu a bubble appeared around her Naruto and Gyasa. They floated all the way inside to the Grass Village they popped out in a alley.

"Who is this girl in a pink dress with sound village headband on her neck?" Naruto asked himself. "Okay then it's off to the palace!" Naruto shouted.

Present day the Sound Village...

"Ah we're finally here!" Naruto said stretching out his arms.

"It's about time. I wonder where Karin is?" Sasuke said.

"Sensei!" A female voice shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto said puzzled. A young woman in an orange tiger fur dress tackled him with a hug knocking him on the ground. "Ahh! Neko your choking me!" Naruto said to her.

"Oh I am so sorry Sensei! Here let me help you up." Neko helped him up quickly and brushed off his robes.

"Neko that's enough go back to what you were doing." Sasuke commanded her.

"Oh yes of course Lord Otokage." Neko said bowing before him then ran off before her sensei could see her red embarrassed face.

"Wow that was odd why does she always get like that?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Good God your so clueless when it comes to women." Sasuke said. "I swear that student of yours is worse than Hinata and your as oblivious as ever." Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted from a distance.

Sasuke gulped and said "Oh no. Naruto hide me please." He hid behind Naruto quickly.

"You gotta be kidding me." Naruto said knowing he was about to take one for Sasuke.

Karin marched angrily toward Naruto who was well scarred out of his mind. "Where the HELL is my husband Naruto!" She was very pissed off at them both.

"Well... umm..." Naruto was terrified and he was sweating like a pig.

"Please don't see me Karin. Please don't see me." Sasuke thought to himself as he was also sweating like a pig.

"There you are!" Karin grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off to there house.

"No Karin please have mercy!" Sasuke shouted this in fear.

"Good God I'm so happy I did not settle down like he did." Naruto said smiling. "Ten years ago he was the most frightening man in the world now he's a regular husband and father my how things have changed."

Back in the leaf in an apartment...

A little blond haired and blue eyed boy was making supper in his kitchen when Sakura came walking in.

"Oh hey Sosei!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh hey mom how did the ceremony go?" The little boy asked.


	9. Chapter 9: Gathering storm

Everything will be mine!- Orochimaru

"Sosei how was the academy today?" Sakura asked as they ate supper.

"It was good but that jerk Koga Hyuga picked on because of what I said in class!"

"Oh really what did you say?" Sakura asked her son.

"That I will one day I will be Hokage just like dad was!"

"Are you serious?" She then began chuckling. "You've got a long way to go before your Hokage mister." This iritated the blond haired and blue eyed boy.

Hokage's office...

"Umm... sir are you okay? I heard a noise." Shizune said this as she entered the room.

"Oh I'm fine how are you?" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Oh I'm doing great."

"That's good to hear. Oh could you be a dear and send up these shinobi for me." He walked over and handed her a list of shinobi.

"All of them at once why?" She asked this completely perplexed and astonished there were at least thirty shinobi on the list. "I don't see how a mission could require this many."

"Oh this isn't for a mission I am to review these men and women privately to see if they are fit for duty." He spoke in a foreign and yet familiar tone of voice.

"Okay I'll do it immediatly." She then began to leave when she heard him licking his lips.

"Oh can I ask you something?"

"Uh... okay what?"

"Did Tsunade teach you her tequniques?" He asked this unusually politely.

"Yes some of her most powerful actually."

"Well then could you be lamb when your done and stop by for an evaluation I really want to pick your brain and hear your thoughts on a new training method I've been working on."

"Okay I'd be happy to for everything you've for the village it's no problem my lord." She said this smiling.

"Now run along." He said this smiling. Once she left his voice turned more sinister and said before licking his lips "You little lamb."

Sound Village Training field...

"Run Kahn!" A girl yelled at a small boy as he was chased by Naruto. Suddenly Naruto stuck some paper on his back.

"Ha! You lose Kahn Uchiha!"

"Wow Kahn's getting faster at this." Sasuke said proudly while watching from his front porch.

"Ha! Naruto's just lucky that he ran lapse this morning other wise Kahn would have run circles around that moron." Karin said this stubbornly. Kahn the spitting image of his father just stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"Oh come on compared to how fast Naruto is he's like a lion and Kahn is like a helpless little lamb."

"Argh nobody asked you Sasuke!" He just laughed at her and the entire scene then she saw his innocent smile and started laughing.

"Wow it's amazing how peaceful things are here." Naruto said smiling.

"Um... am I missing something here? Sheesh grown ups are so strange." Kahn said crossing his arms.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Suigetsu screamed as he yelled at them. "I have important news!"

"What is Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked surprised to see him.

"The Chunin exams are starting up again and it's taking place in the leaf but there's more!"

"What does this have to do with us? This village is secret no one even knows it exists." Naruto asked.

"Well That's just it Naruto you have a son!."

"What!" Everyone said shouting in shock.

"That not just it the exam for genin and chunin have changed!" Suigetsu explained further. "Genin exams are going to be held in the forest of death the remaining twenty four that survive get to be called genin and for the chunin the teams have to fight each other to the death those that kill there own team mates get to be called chunin!"

"What!" Karin yelled shocked.

"It's like Kakashi said about the Hidden Mist all those years ago."

"That's insane!" Naruto said. "I... I have to stop it I can't just let my own son die!"

"Wrong!" Sasuke said abruptly.

"What are you kidding me you expect me to roll over and let me watch my son die!"

"You idiot you can't just run in there guns a blazing to save a kid who doesn't even know you and will probably treat you as an enemy as soon as you go near him!" Sasuke shouted this out in pure anger. "Further more if we're going to do this we'll need a strategy."

"What really you mean your going to help me?"

"Of course we're friends right?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"Yeah of course." Naruto answered smiling.

Hokage's office...

Kakashi watched as the crowed of people came through. "Excellent soon I will be the most powerful ninja that has ever walked the earth! Hahahahahahahahaha! As he laughed a storm began to stir and lightning struck as if evil was engulfing the exams. What has happened to this once honorable ninja and what evil is he plotting?


End file.
